Playing card
by ClowningAround
Summary: Alexis 'Kerr' has been forced to go to school for the first time in 5 years. But not for education, oh no. you see, her 'daddy' has some big plans for Gothams wealthiest, in order to create chaos throughout the city. in order to do so 'daddys little girl' has got to spy on Charlotte Wayne. but what happens when she begins to say no? T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Okay so, this fic has already been uploaded before, by myself under a different account name, because I forgot the password to the account and couldn't be bothered to do it again, so I made this account. This is my first (sorta second) fic on here, so be nice. 

-Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexis, Charlotte, Matt and any other OC's you see in this. But I wish I owned Crane.

**~chapter 1~**

You walk out of your bedroom; hair ruffled and sleep still coaxing your eyes closed. Stepping into the kitchen, the cold from the open windows chilling your near bare skin (its summer so you're wearing a tank top with a pair of pyjama shorts and slippers) you find your way to the kettle and flick the switch. Pushing your hair out of your eyes you freeze when a cough from behind interrupts you, turning; you look to your left.

He's standing there face already painted into a smile and eyes full of excitement. "Have you uhh, forgotten what day it is_ss" _he smiles and you frown.

"It's Monday" you reply

There is a sudden burst of laughter from behind your dad, you crane your neck slightly to get a better look, there they are, his 'puppets' as you call them, all sitting around your kitchen table with clown masks in their laps laughing their heads off at you. There are about ten of them. Your dad sighs and rolls his eyes, turning to face them, he's shouting again so you block all the noise out, a technique you have managed to master over the years whenever he shouts or you're scared or there is too much going on in the world around you so you just curl up and block out the noise, watching the chaos erupt around you silently, like looking through a window, you're in your world, your silent world and you are watching them in their world, you are apart from them and you don't have to be scared.

Something catches your eye; he's holding something behind his back.

It's a school bag.

It's Monday.

Your first day back at school in five years.

You're screwed.

"shit" you mumble, the sound from the world coming back to you, he turns and faces you, his puppets sitting silently behind him, he holds out the bag to you, smile growing ever bigger and eyes twinkling.

"You don't wanna be late now, do ya sweetheart?" he winks and you just shake your head, smiling at him.

"Of _course_ not father" you mock, sarcasm dripping off your words "I _need _an education in drama and media for a life of crime" you smile sweetly as he raises an eyebrow at you.

You take the plain black messenger bag out of his outstretched hand and study it.

Raising both your eyebrows you nod "you have done well" you smile. When you first found out you were going to go back to school and that he was going to go out and buy your stuff you specifically ordered him to get a nice bag.

"Could do with a bit of a… make over" you say, holding the bag out to study it

"well you do that in your room then, daddy's got a bit of uhh… business to get on with" he say's and you just nod.

You are walking out of the room when you stop, roll your eyes and turn around and walk back into the kitchen, you reach the spot you were just standing in and another cough interrupts you, you turn again and he is slumped back in the head chair around the table, staring at you with his hands open, a pose that say's '_what are you doing back here'_. You have learned from past experience that immediately dis-obeying his rules can lead to punishment. But that has never stopped you.

You shrug "what, I'm grabbing a biscuit, I haven't eaten in like _forever" _making your way over to the side you hear him talking to you again.

"What about the food I made you yesterday?"

You scoff "oh was _that _what it was?" you then walk out of the kitchen, cookie in hand and puppets laughing at their master behind you.

Today was gonna be interesting.

Especially as you are only going to school to spy on the Bruce Wayne's daughter. Not for actual education. You wouldn't stoop that low. Smiley face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N okay, thanks to those people who have faverioted and alerted this story, it makes me so happy :') anyways, this is the second chapter, sorry for anymistakes I'm uploading this quite late and I'm SSSSOOOOOO tired and I'm finding it hard to concentrate, here it is **

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything apart from the OC's you'll see here… yadayada…**

**~chapter 2~**

The car pulls up to Gotham high school and you grit your teeth; it's a horrible day, grey, cold, raining. Not the rain where it rains for a bit and then stops, no it's gonna go on all day, only raining lightly but enough to ensure you are damp and cold for the rest of the day too.

And possibly your life.

You smile at the puppet that's driven you here; you don't know him by name, dad say's not to get too attached to things you are likely to lose. You don't want a replay of four years ago, you were only eleven, but dad had employed a nice man called Derek to work for him, he used to be nice to you, comfort you when you and your father had just ended a shouting match and you had come away worse than him. With the marks and bruises to prove it.

He was employed as a bus driver for one thing or another and hadn't come back. You didn't wan to ask about him.

Stepping out of the car you roll your eyes as you step straight into a puddle. As if your army boots need to be ruined any more, the laces have been changed five times and have still managed to fray about half way through the lace, the blue-black paint is peeling off revealing the fabric underneath, the metal clips on the side have dropped off in various places around Gotham and holes are starting to appear in various places.

You continue through to reception, black messenger bag hanging off one shoulder, you did give it a makeover, attaching chains and colouring it here and there, with pins that said things like _"I am unique, on of a kind, made personally by the hands of Satan"_ you thought it was funny, as your dad is the joker after all. Made even better by the fact that he thought it was funny too.

You open the double doors into reception; there is an empty desk to your left and four or five different chairs to your left. The room is empty apart from you. Walking over to the desk your feet don't make a noise on the blue carpet. You knock on the desk, peeking through the door behind the desk, its open and you can make out the shadow of a woman and man, they are having a conversation and didn't hear you, you think about calling out until you hear something that catches your attention.

"her second name though sir, you don't think its-" the woman is cut of by the man

"Sally, don't judge a book by its cover, we haven't even met her yet, and do you _honestly_ think that _he _might have a daughter?"

You smile, they are talking about you.

"Well- maybe sir, maybe he does and this really is his daughter or it could be another one of his clowns"

"Just because her second name is Kerr doesn't mean we should write her off as connected to the joker, even if he does use that as his name. For example sally, if I wrote off every 'Joe' I knew, there would be a few members of staff missing, I wouldn't have a father and I would have to put myself into Arkham asylum for fear of being the joker. Okay?"

There wasn't a reply but the woman must have nodded because the next thing you know the two people were walking towards the door, i dart into a seat behind me and rip my blackberry out of my bag. Trying to act as casual as possible.

I text dad:

**The receptionist is having a nice **

**conversation about me with the**

**principle, they think because my**

**second name is KERR that I'm **

**related to the joker in some way. **

**STUPID right?**

"I'm telling you sally-"

Looking up I catch the man who must be the principle off guard, he's walking out of the door with the lady who's the receptionist, midway through sentence he must have noticed me sitting here.

"uh- hello, you must be Alexis Kerr" he holds his hand out for me to shake I stand up and take his hand "yes, hello" I reply, picture of politeness.

The receptionist is standing behind him, eyeing me as if I'm about to pull a knife out of my bag and cut a smile into her face.

"hello" I say

"hello" she replies,

_oh I am gonna have some fun with her_ I think to myself. Fear is a fun thing to mess with.

I give her my biggest smile and she swallows.

_Yup definitely scared._

"sally, please show Alexis to her first class, I believe it's… psychology?" he's asking me

"uh... yep, that's what it say's here" I pull my timetable out of the pocket of my leather jacket.

"good" he smiles to me and then the receptionist "Have a nice day Alexis" and then he walks back into the office.

_Oh I will_ I think as I follow 'Sally' out of the double doors that lead to the main hall.


	3. Chapter 3a

**Okay, so here I might be overplaying the whole 'kerr' thing, but seriously, I don't care, just go with it okay? Also, this chapter is split into two and I'm not too sure about the other half of it, it needs a bit oh ahh… 'surgery' because it's just a bit… 'too much' I think… so yeah… here… chapter 3A…**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine… except OC's…. *sigh***

**~chapter 3~**

Charlotte slipped into her class seat, placing her bag on the empty seat next to her. She tucked her chair in and turned to her bag, unzipping it to get her pencil case out, other kids were in the class around her too, sitting on desks talking and laughing, whilst she sat in the middle of the room, organised and neat, waiting for her teacher. she preferred to keep out of the other kids way, some people would call her a 'goody two shoes' or something along those lines, she just preferred to do good in school, study hard and eventually she'd 'win'. She'd get a good job and be happy.

The handle on the door turned and lightning quick, every other kid in the class was in their seats, smiling up at Mrs Hooper, their psychology teacher. But Mrs Hooper didn't walk in first. A pretty girl walked in, Mrs Hooper behind her.

She had long blonde hair, it reached her waist, and there were big streaks of brown and blue running through them. She had a black fedora hat placed stylishly on the side of her head. Her high cheekbones and deep blue eyes made sure that you couldn't draw your eyes from her. Her eyes were aqua blue, and were lined in eyeliner and smoky black eye shadow. She had on a plain purple tee and wore a black leather jacket over the top, her sleeves were rolled down and she was holding them down_, _her jeans were skinny, dark blue and her shoes. She had on army boots, and well worn, the laces were frayed, and the paint had chipped off in some places, but they looked loved and well worn. Very well worn.

Charlotte looked around, each boy in the class' eyes were practically bugging out of their heads at her. _She is very pretty_ charlotte thought _luckily for her…_

"Umm, class this is… uhh sorry I've forgotten your name!" Mrs Hooper laughed at herself she is lovely _but she can be a bit socially awkward_ charlotte noticed.

The new girl just smiled "Alexis Kerr" she stated confidently. Someone in the class squeaked whilst others gasped near silently. Charlotte smiled. _Okay, good with the confidence but…_her second name, since the joker started using his second name as 'Kerr' to use as a fake name, any one with the same name were labelled for life as untrustworthy. But the fact that she had a British accent saved her. Hardly anyone from England even knew that the joker was anything more than a playing card. So she couldn't have anything to do with him.

"Oh... okay, this is Alexis Kerr everybody, say hi" Mrs Hooper's request was met with a chorus of hi's and whistles from the boy's. Charlotte raised her hand and said hi, like the good child she was. Alexis smiled back, met her eyes and raised her hand back to charlotte. Charlotte waved back._ oh crap, why did I do that, now it's awkward! _Alexis didn't shy away from her for breaking common courtesy though. She just smiled as if she was laughing and waved her hand back.

Someone however did notice, and thought it agreeable to punish charlotte for both breaking common courtesy and for taking Alexis' attention off him. This person was Matthew Nigma, and he was sitting behind charlotte. He punished charlotte by taking a hold of her head and pushing it forward so she nearly slammed her face into her desk, breaking her nose and ruining her books in one blow.

The entire class burst out laughing, apart from Charlotte, Mrs Hooper and Alexis who just stood there glaring at Matt.

"MATT GET OUT!" Mrs Hooper may be quiet and timid, but she liked to remind the students that she does count when she got angry or upset. The class stopped laughing and so did matt, he sighed and scraped his chair back, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walked past, hitting his back pack into the back of charlottes head. She smirked. Definitely on purpose and Hooper noticed that too.

"Right, you and me need a word outside I think" Mrs Hooper growled at the offending youth in-front of her. Pointing to the door.

Nigma walked to Alexis to get to the door, he gave her his signature smile, the type that made every girl collapse to their knees before him in a 'take me I'm yours' kind of way. _Poor girl, she doesn't stand a chance_ she thought, expecting Alexis' smirk to falter. Apparently so did matt, because when she just flicked her eyebrow up in a way that said 'yea, and what?' he dropped his smile "touché" he mumbled as he walked past, followed by a very angry Mrs Hooper.

Hooper paused as she opened the door beside Alexis who was still standing in front of the class, holding her jacket sleeves down over her hands. "Sorry Alexis but I need to sort him out, take a seat any where" she cheeped, smiling at Alexis, before disappearing outside the door.

As soon as the door closed the class erupted into bursts of "ohmygosh you're from England!" and "do you know the joker" and then "you know how hot you are?" accompanied by whistles and winking eyes.

Alexis hadn't even taken a step.

When she had finally taken in her surroundings (scary kids, savage, most probably cannibals…) and calmed down her heart rate (large groups of people she didn't know sent her into a panic attack) she strode confidently over to the one desk she had her eye on since she was greeted into this hell hole.

:D you CAN press the review button y'know.. It won't bite… I trained it! Also how old do you think Crane is?


	4. Chapter 3B

**~chapter 3b~**

Charlotte froze. _She's walking over to me. Oh my gawd what do I do?! Oh jeez matt is gonna be so pissed. Oh shit, I'm dead meat…_

Alexis paused by the seat occupied by charlottes bag. "Is this seat taken?" she asked in her soft British accent, she pointed to charlottes bag.

"No its cool" charlotte said, picking up her bag and placing it on the table in front of her._ Why did I just say it's cool? Why would I do that?!_

Alexis didn't seem to notice but just smiled politely at charlotte as she slipped neatly into her chair.

The class groaned and turned into their ordinary conversations, ignoring the newcomer.

"I just wanna let you know that I'm probably not the best person to hang out with if you want any kind of reputation" she stated plainly, Alexis looked up at her.

Alexis shrugged, smiling "who said I wanted a reputation?" Charlotte smiled genuinely back.

"Stick with me and we can make sure you don't get one" she laughed, Alexis just grinned back and got out her pens

"How comes you don't have a reputation, I thought being Bruce Wayne's daughter everyone would be falling at your feet trying to be friends with you?" Alexis asked

"Uhh, just the usual, you know, I'm kinda a social outcast" Charlotte shrugged back shrugged

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be good friends then, I'm" she made little quote marks in the air "'kinda a social outcast' too" she smiled and charlotte grinned back.

Mrs Hooper came back into the class, a satisfied looking Matt Nigma strolling in behind her. As soon as Matt noticed where Alexis was sitting, he shot daggers at charlotte, as if she had dragged her to that seat and held a gun to her head so she couldn't move. Charlotte ducked her head, just having enough time to notice Alexis shooting Matt a smug smile as if to say "yea, DEAL WITH IT!" with the finger snaps and everything. Charlotte smiled under her canopy of brunette hair.

She had just made a friend.

Matt slumped down in his seat, kicking charlottes chair foreword as he did. Mrs Hooper shot him a warning look and started the register.

Alexis leaned over in her seat, whispering to Charlotte "_who was that shooting you the look of death?"_

Charlotte flicked her eyes back to Matt, who was passing notes to the boy behind him. "_Matt Nigma"_

"_Why does he act like that towards you?"_

"_family…Issues…" _Charlotte replied, pausing for thought, she hoped Alexis wouldn't press on the matter, she was crap at making up lies.

"_Oh"_

Alexis sat back in her chair listening for her name to be called out, _I'm gonna need more info, this job obviously isn't gonna be as quick as I thought…_

HI! So, really short bit, apparently this needed more work than I thought and well, it did. I'm gonna try and update this as much as possible this weekend, BUT I have loads of stuff I need to sort out for next week when I'm kinda having a holiday. So I promise to spend as much time as I can on this before next week for you.

In the next chapters we'll be learning a bit more about 'relationships' with fathers and friends alike, also. There are gonna be A LOT of chapters for this story. This is why I've split it into two. The ending is still being thought about though, so fingers crossed I can figure something out.

LASTLY! Please review! I have ONE! ONE REVIEW! That's very depressing. Ace is getting sad


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN OC'S! *bursts into tears and runs away screaming*

Alexis: *raises an eyebrow* here guys, ignore her, she's a bit….*glances over shoulder, watching Ace sob in a corner*…. Emotional over the fact she doesn't own The Scarecrow *grins* here, chapter 4 xx

**Alexis**

You glance over your shoulder as you get to the rusted, metal gates of the old ware house your Dad decided would make a great hide-out/home. There's no-one on the street behind you save for a black kitten mewing around an old dustbin you've noticed has followed you home from school, you turn and stare at it. You've never really had a soft spot for animals, never had a soft spot for anything really, growing up under the care of a Psychopath who dresses as a clown and kills because its fun will do that to a kid.

You tilt your head at the small, sorry, black creature in front of you.

It copies, in an unbelievably cute way, its electric green eyes stare into your dark aqua blue ones.

"I like you" You say _hey, talking to a cat isn't the craziest thing you've done_… You smile "I'm taking you home" and with that bend down and pick up the kitten, stroking it under its chin as you stand up and walk over to the gates of the warehouse. Checking the security camera's on the buildings around you are facing the other way you smile.

Tucking the small cat into the inside pocket of your jacket (You made the pocket big enough to hold a Browning L9A1 handgun, Ammo and a Knife, a cat can fit in there no problem) You take hold of the top rail of the Gate, sliding your fingers under the barbed wire, you lean back and spring up, pulling yourself up the gate, and then shifting the positions of your hands and shoulders so you can turn the pull into a steady hold. Keeping yourself from touching the wire you swing your legs over and let go of the bar, landing neatly on the other side.

There's a soft _mew_ from inside your jacket.

_Charlotte_

The Bentley pulls up outside Wayne manor and Charlotte lets herself out the Passengers side door "Thank you" she calls to the driver, he's new and she hasn't learnt his name yet, he's obviously just been hired this afternoon, he's not the driver she had this morning.

Charlotte rushes up the steps to Wayne manor, home. And before she's even knocked on the door it opens, revealing a smiling Albert who lets her in and points to the room to the right. "Thank you Uncle Albert" she says, she has always called him that, to her he's always been apart of the Wayne family. He smiles at her

"You're quite welcome Charlotte" he replies, she didn't like Miss Wayne, it made her sound too important when he was just 'Albert', she preferred them being as equals.

"Dad?" she calls

She runs into the living room, looking for her him, he's sat on the sofa, watching the news, there's nothing interesting on so when he hears his daughter he turns and smiles broadly at her "Heya Squirt had a good day?" he asks as he pulls her over the top of the sofa.

She slips down beside him and nods "an Awesome day!" she exclaims

Bruce raises his eyebrows "what's new then?"

Charlotte doesn't usually come home from school in a good mood, last year her best friend, her _only_ friend she had made in all the years she's been there left her, and turned into her 'enemy' as she put it.

Matt Nigma.

And Bruce had enough to do with that to know why. He feels guilty because of that.

"I made a _friend_" she whispers in excitement

"Uh-huhh?" Bruce replies, interested

"Her name's Alexis, and she's just moved into Gotham"

"Poor Kid" Bruce replies and Charlotte shakes her head

"No, she looks like she can stand up for herself, she walked in and practically _silenced_ the whole room" Charlotte replied, snuggling in to her fathers side and wrapping her arms around him.

"Even Matt?"

She giggles "_Especially _Matt! He was so pissed when she sat next to me, it was awesome"

"So, what, did you hang out together the whole day?"

"yeah, she asked me if she could sit with me in lunch and then we had two more lessons together and she sat with me then too, she gave me her number so we could call and stuff, when I told her I was a bit of a loner she genuinely didn't mind, I don't think she cares much about reputations and all that crap, she's cool. Oh! She's come over from _England" _she added, as an after thought.

"Do you think she'll stick around?"

Charlotte was silent for a little while, thinking and staring absently at a piece of loose thread on the sofa "I think so…" she replied and glanced up at her Dad

"I'm happy for you" He replies, and wraps her into a tight hug. and he is, it's been a long time since his little girl came home from school happy and smiling, he just hopes, for her sake, it will last.

**Alexis**

"Ya' know, yuh coulda just _opened_ the gate… with the ah…_key_ I gave you" he says as you open the door to the small room in the empty ware house. You shrug.

"That was much more fun" you reply, walking through the 'living room/dining room' to the kitchen.

"It looked it" a voice behind you adds. You wouldn't forget that voice, that high pitched happy voice…

"HARLEY!" you scream and run into the arms of the red and black harlequin who's screaming your name "Oh My GOD! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I've missed you too puddin' it's been such a long tiimme! You're so grown up!"

You pull away from her "not _that _grown up! You exclaim and you both burst into fits of giggles

"You're right! Ya just gat taller!" Harley squeals, then a voice interrupts.

"Sorry to ah, break up, this happy reunion between the two of you but we have business to atten- _what is that?!"_

You see his attention flick towards your jacket as a small wail erupts from your inside pocket

"Oh god, totally forgot" you reach inside and pick up the kitten

Harley promptly melts and starts 'awwing' it the black ball of fluff that's curled up in your hands , 'Dad' however drops his expression of curiosity, shakes his head and mutters 'I give up' before walking out of the kitchen and leans against the table.

You roll your eyes, you can see that Harley is already starting to annoy your dad, he doesn't love her, you've come to terms with the fact that he _can't _love things. Harley isn't someone he _loves_, she's someone he _needs_. And he only _needs _because of his plans. Sometimes you wonder what he'd do if he wasn't a criminal. If his whole life revolves around causing chaos, what would he do if he didn't do that? Would he be normal? Would he _love?_

Would he _love _you instead of _needing_ you…

You also wonder why he keeps you. If he only has Harley when he needs she, and throws her away when he doesn't, why doesn't he do the same with you?

_Because he can't?_

No, he can, he doesn't have the emotional attachment to his daughter like other dads, so he can just get rid of you and carry on as normal.

_Maybe then because he knows he shouldn't. He knows that would be wrong,. He knows enough about relationships and emotions to know what's right and what's wrong, even if he can't have relationships because he doesn't have that emotional attachment._

That's it then, a _ghost_ of an emotion, and emotion he knows should be there but he doesn't have. It's as if he's a puzzle, a puzzle that has pieces missing, so he fills in the gaps with his own creations, to make it look whole. But it won't be the same, because everyone can tell the difference between the natural, and the parts he's put in. He has you because he needs you, but keeps you because he knows that he should have an emotion that would tell him, he should.

"Hold it" you say, passing the kitten to Harley.

"She doesn't have a name?" Harley asks back, horrified

"Uhm…" _no, cats don't have names do they? _"Yeah, sure…. Uh… it's called Quinn" you smile and Harley's face does the impression of the :D face.

You walk out the living room, standing in the door frame, staring at your dad's back, listening as he grits his teeth against the noise of Harley making a noise close to the sound of 'squee'.

"There's a 'family feud' between the Wayne and Nigma family, Her mother died in a car accident when she was 12, Bruce isn't currently dating, their business is still running perfectly fine, other than the Wayne family house here in Gotham they also own twelve other houses in various places all over the world, and give money out of their profits to certain charities mostly including orphanages. The girl has trust issues and I'll need the rest of the school year."

There's a long pause.

"How long did ah that take, to ah find out?" he doesn't turn.

"An hour and a half."

He turns to face you, red lips smiling, it doesn't reach his eyes though…

"Good, ah… the cat can live" he walks past you and pets the kitten on the way.

… It never does.

HELLO! Okay, so hi. Hopefully this explains the relationship differences between each father and daughter situationy thing.

And the friendship that's forming (on one side) between Alexis and Charlotte.

Chapter five is being uploaded…..nnnnnnnnnnnnOW! :D

-Ace ;)


End file.
